Silent Room, The darkness is my friend
by Leiiuen
Summary: Feliciano is in another world that he can't escape from because of one thought. Now, Feliciano will have to face memory loss, the darkness, and most of all, overcoming his powers before he could harm the ones he loves. Can he be the one that saves or cause disaster to all? This story includes short emotional bits, drama, action/violence, 2p characters, human names, hurt/comfort.R:T
1. prolouge

Silent Room, The Darkness is my friend

"Ah~!, I love it when it's so quiet at night, you can relax your head without hearing anybody's voice but yourself but also, you can see the beautiful city lit up with bright lights everywhere!" Feliciano said enthusiastically.

He kept walking down the icy sidewalk, hoping he wasn't going to slip. His cheeks were starting to become a red as the cold wind kept blowing all over, shaking trees and blowing newspaper's and litter off the road. When he looked over, finally opening his eyes, he noticed that the road was destroyed with black ash and filled with trash everywhere. Feliciano was in tremendous shock. What happened? He thought. Never before had he seen the world so….devastating. He began to feel worried about what might have happened to the rest of the town. Without even thinking, he ran off, turning back to the apartment building.

After a long run, seeing only the frightening views of a decaying world, he made it to the apartment building. But it was in poor condition. There were cracks up the walls of the building and glass from windows and doors shattered off to the ground. Before he could even hesitate, he opened the two shattered glass doors and entered the building.

The building was dark and not a single person was seen. He had trouble trying to see through the dark and tripped over various objects while walking. As he looked up, he saw a light switch near the café and run up to it, trying not to trip on anything in his path. When he finally reached the switch, he pushed the up button, but the lights didn't come up, not even a flicker of light shone.

He was curious and frightened. He didn't know what he was going to do. He was stuck in a terrible situation. He couldn't use the elevators and the door to the stairs was locked.

Feliciano had an idea and tried to call Lovino, his brother, but when he opened his cell phone, it was off and he couldn't turn it back on. He checked the batteries and they were fine, but it still wouldn't turn on. He was terrified.

"Why? Why won't my phone turn on! W-what am I going to do, I can't walk to my friends' house, they're too far away, I'll never make it!" he yelled to himself in frustration.

He tried to open the stair doors back inside, but nothing worked. He tried using the phone booth outside, but that didn't work either.

What was going on? Is anyone even here?! On and on, he kept asking those questions in his head. He was confused, worried, terrified. What is he going to do?

Feliciano walked back inside the apartment building, kicking trash and other objects around the floor clearing a path for him to walk through. As he was kicking, he walked up to the glass door that's on the other side of the building. He began to cry and the warm tears slowly ran down his cheeks. As he looked up to see his reflection, he froze, his heart sinking into his chest.

A black figure stood behind him with weary, glowing eyes staring at him.

He was almost speechless with words. He had no other options left, he stood paused, so frightened to the point where he couldn't even move. He took a deep breath and slowly turned around. The figure stared and began to walk up to him. He was too scared to look that he turned away covering his eyes.

Nothing was happening.

He paused and looked up. He saw Ludwig, but was it really him? It couldn't be…his eyes are blue and this man has dark violet eyes.

"W-what am I going to do, he just keeps staring!" Feliciano said to himself quietly.

As he tried to take a step back, the man walked closer to him. Feliciano looked at his face noticing there was a scar across his cheek near his left eye.

Suddenly, Feliciano began to speak : "Um, h-hello—

"Who are you? Why do you share the same face as Luciano" the man asked in a soft, yet harsh voice.

"Why do you share the same face as Luddy?" Feliciano asked in confusion.

A moment of silence began. They were both staring at each other in suspicion. The man suddenly cut off the silence and began:

"Well, my name is Lutz….you know….you're the only human survivor I've seen so far"

"only human survivor?….do you know what has happened here?" he asked in a worried voice. Lutz did not speak. It made Feliciano anxious, anxious to know what was happening to the world that he is living in. Where were the people? Why is it so dark outside? The world wasn't the normal world it used to be.

The whole town looked as if it has been hit by a hurricane and everyone had disappeared forever. Trash was lying all over the city streets, power line poles knocked over across the roads, and buildings crushed into rubble over the numerous holes in the roads' the size of craters. It was a horrible sight to look at, however Feliciano's feelings were stronger than ever. Will he ever see the world the same ever again? The thoughts in his head scarred his brain. Lutz possibly knows what happened, but the challenge is if he can accept getting along him when they just met. What will be the upcoming relationship between Lutz and Feliciano? And what are their plans for survival? The fight for the human race starts now.

**Authors note: (This will be quite a long story, so if I don't finish most chapters of a story, it's probably because I'm working on another story or school work, hope you enjoyed chapter 1~ ;) ).**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 – Hospital of broken hearts

The darkness was endless, everywhere they went, no matter how long they walk, darkness never fades into sunlight, just the grey clouds hovering amongst them, the color of the sky never changing its depressing color. Lutz and Feliciano were walking down the road path that was almost completely destroyed covered with dried up dirt, solid tar rubble, and of course, large amounts of trash being crumpled and tossed by the wind. Feliciano stayed behind Lutz, not saying a single word. Feliciano would always talk and talk nonstop, but now that things were different, his talkative ways of speaking were at no use.

They kept walking until they were out of breath. Feliciano's legs were sore from moving so much, the pain almost made him cry. Lutz was in the same condition and had finally made the decision to rest.

They both sat on the decaying grass that had a dark, green tint to it, but most of it was covered with black ash. They were starving to the point where their hunger wouldn't let them get up.

"I'm starving….what are we going to do…what do you plan on doing" Feliciano said. As he was waiting for an answer, he took out a stick with a white flag out of his bag and stuck it into the ground.

What was Feliciano doing? Lutz thought as he lied exhausted on the ground turning his head toward him.

"Well, my plans aren't as great but were just going to have to keep traveling until we meet other surviving people…or at least until we die that is.." Lutz's voice trembled off, never wanting to think about death.

Feliciano paid no attention to what he said. He was too focused on the white flag.

"What's with the flag? You seem sort of…hung up on it…is it special of some sort?"

Feliciano turned his head, staring into Lutz's eyes.

"If my friends are walking around here still alive, they'll know I'm alive, seeing this white flag"

A strong current of wind began to blow, and both of them were huddling their heads as dust flew through the air.

When the wind current went down a bit, Feliciano looked up and saw a large building with many windows, almost the same as the apartment building.

When Feliciano saw the building, he smiled knowing there might be a chance of hope. He quickly got up, pulled lutz's shirt and pointed toward the building that he saw. Lutz was surprised that they were able to find an existing building somewhere along the path down the roads. Soon enough, they were headed towards the building without resistance.

When they got there, they quickly knew it was a hospital. No ordinary hospital though, it was an abandoned hospital. Feliciano started to shiver, frightened, but Lutz laid his hand on his shoulder, showing him that everything was going to be alright. Feliciano went at ease, calming down a bit and Lutz grinned. They both opened the doors and entered the abandoned building.

Walking down the hallways, Feliciano obviously couldn't handle staying in there. He was wrapping his arms around Lutz's one arm tightly as he looked around the various hospital rooms back and forth in fear. Suddenly, the sound of a guitar echoed through the darkened hallways. They both stopped walking. As they waited, the guitar began to play with a couple chords and then a beautiful strumming of music. The music rang into Feliciano's ears, making his fear drop and the calmness to settle in.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Feliciano asked.

"I can't really tell….I hear the music everywhere….echoing into every room"

They both walked up "2" stair cases up the building, trying to follow the music of the guitar. Finally getting closer to the sound, they look through a window at a room numbered "76" and saw a man holding a wooden guitar on his lap. The darkness of the room made it hard to see what the person looked like, but for sure, they found a living survivor.

Now of course, Feliciano still has no idea how the world ended up in solitude but hopefully soon will find out about the whole conspiracy. It was an important question that needed answered yet he kept his cool, and stayed patient until the truth comes out.

Both Lutz and Feliciano walk into the room and the guitarist immediately stopped, turning his head quickly in shock, shocked to meet people who were still 'living'.

"Y-you guys must be broken hearted spirits too, right?" the man asked nervously.

"What are you talking about? Were humans, not spirits, silly~" said Feliciano.

"What do you mean by broken hearted spirits?" Lutz asked in confusion, thinking what kind of man would talk about spirits in an abandoned hospital playing a guitar, Strange, right?

"Broken hearted spirits just like a say, all the people that died in this hospital due to the severe 'destruction' to the world have been still wandering about these halls and such. It's a little weird to think about, but these spirits come to me, and I play music for them to settle their hearts. Music can definitely change the hearts for many people, even the nonliving. Anyways, my name is Antonio." He grinned happily as suddenly a beam of sunlight slowly shone through the window behind him.

"The sun! it's bright again! Now we can see~" said Feliciano enthusiastically.

As he turned around, he saw a faded circle of light shoot across the room, almost like an orb. Feliciano's face turned pale and had goose bumps running all the way up his body.

"L-lutz, there was a-a" Feliciano couldn't get the word to describe it.

Antonio looked over seeing Feliciano frightened and knew he had seen a spirit roaming about the air.

"Don't worry kid, just a spirit~" He said, almost as if it was nothing.

Feliciano was hiding behind Lutz shaking in fear, almost regretting to have walked inside the building. Antonio began playing a song on his guitar, a song with a unique sound to it. Feliciano heard the music and his shaking stopped. The spirit orb slowly disappeared. Its heart was recovered.

"The orb, I-it disappeared…" Feliciano said, surprisingly.

Lutz was also in shock, it was disbelief to both of them. Antonio looked up at them.

"You see, music can always change a person's heart, but only, if you can feel it" he said.

"If you can feel it…." Feliciano repeated the last words to himself, a motto for him to follow.

"So, where are you two headed?" he asked.

"We don't know, peaceful days are over you know and we have to survive in this world with the people we meet on our journey, we can't live on our own without another" Lutz took his words seriously and Feliciano smiled.

"Would you like to come along with us? We might need your help on the way…." Feliciano said, grinning at Antonio.

"Well, I'll feel bad leaving these spirits behind but I guess I have no choice, I need to survive with living people…I can't depend my life on the nonliving anymore…but I'll still use this guitar…."

"If you can feel the music, you know you belong with it" Feliciano said, determined.

Antonio grinned.

"Well, we should get going, we have a long travel to go through…"

Feliciano quickly turned around smiled, "Yes sir! Captain~"


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 – No longer human

"I see…." Said Antonio.

Feliciano was telling Antonio about what had happened from the beginning of world devastation to where they are now. He was rather reluctant to speak about it, however, Antonio needed to know.

Antonio took a long pause to process what was happening. He may not be showing it, but he was feeling the same way Feliciano felt when he found out about this, fear.

"But….how did we get here…." Asked Antonio nervously.

Feliciano shrugged.

"That's what I'd like to know…."

Lutz looked over hesitantly, turned around facing them, stopping them both from walking any further.

"Listen, I'll promise you this, both of you, we will get out of here but I can't tell you the truth just yet…."

Feliciano suddenly became anxious.

"The truth about how we got here?"

"Yes."

Silence came in between all three, Lutz looking down as Antonio and Feliciano anxiously try to figure out what was going on.

It was dead silence.

"Look, over there" said Lutz as he pointed his finger out.

"It's….the apartment building….! Wait, why are we here?!" asked Feliciano.

"Were we going in circles the whole time?" asked Lutz. He looked around in suspicion.

Antonio seemed perfectly calm, since the fact it was his first time seeing the apartment building.

"Well, it's getting late, how about we sleep here for tonight and continue"

"I guess we can….I'm not so sure though…."Said Feliciano nervously.

Antonio rested his arm around Feliciano's neck.

"Don't be scared Feliciano~ you used to live here, right? Then there should be nothing to be afraid of"

"I-I guess so…."

Lutz sighed.

"Well….lets go"

As they enter the building, Feliciano could remember the day when he walked inside, recognizing the horrible disaster throughout the hallways and bathrooms.

Suddenly, a harsh, uncontrollable flashback of his first time seeing world's devastation struck into his brain and he fell to the ground on his knees.

Feliciano was beginning to feel uneasy, clenching his hand over his head. He slowly turned around towards Lutz and Antonio.

"I-I'm going to the restrooms for a bit….I'll…be back…"

Lutz face turned shock.

"Hey! Are you sure you're going to be alright"

"Yes, just please, don't talk to me right now….my head hurts…I can't concentrate"

Antonio was in the same state of shock as Lutz was. They were worried….very worried.

Feliciano stood in front of the sink, staring into the shattered mirrors, crying from the pain, the pain in both the head and heart. The sinking, depressed feeling kept going deeper into him. He covered his eyes, trying to calm himself down from the pain. The pain was suddenly beginning to fade and he slowly tried to recover his calmness. However, he felt someone watching over him.

Like in the beginning, when Feliciano met Lutz, a dark, shadow figure stood behind him, but the only difference was that this one only showed a smirk upon its black face.

Feliciano quickly turned around to see who it was, and sadly, it was not Lutz.

It was Feliciano….his dark side.

Feliciano jumped and fell to the floor, staring in shock, wide eyes open at his darker self.

"W-who are you"

"Clumsy little boy….I'm you….only more….BAD"

Feliciano tried to stand up but right when he got back up on his feet, his dark self shoved him, grasping his hands against the wall.

"Hmm….even though I'm only looking at myself….you're kind of cute"

Feliciano looked down as dark Feliciano looked curious at him, losing his smirk.

"What's with the attitude all of a sudden? Hmm?"

Feliciano gave no answer.

Dark Feliciano sighed.

"Here….don't move, I came here for a reason anyways…."

Feliciano looked up.

Dark Feliciano shown a bright red light and covered it against Feliciano's eyes.

"W-what are you doing to me?"

Dark Feliciano gave no answer and he stopped shining the red light into his eyes. He stared at Feliciano.

"Look at yourself"

Feliciano looked at his eyes, they were a glowing violet color.

"Wha- what did you-

"You're eyes glow for a reason. It stands for your life"

Feliciano's face turned shocked.

"What do you mean?"

Dark Feliciano stared into his eyes.

"When your eyes glow, it symbolizes your strength wavelength. What I mean is, when your eyes glow, you turn into an uncontrollable killer"

"What! Why did you do this to me?!"

Dark Feliciano gave a strict look at him.

"You are not safe in this world, kid. I gave you the powers to protect your friends. I can only give them to you because you're my reflection, and only reflections can pass down any power or energy."

Feliciano looked down at the ground.

"I see…."

"Lutz….has the same power as you that he can control, however you can't. All three of us are now the darkness, you are no longer human"

"Feliciano! Are you okay?"

They both looked over, turning their head quick.

"I have to go-

"Wait, how do you know Lutz?"

Dark Feliciano smiled.

"That's a rather long story….maybe I'll tell you later sometime…"

"Alright…."

Dark Feliciano immediately disappeared into the shadows of the dark, no longer seen.

Lutz suddenly, yet quickly, ran into the room and grabbed Feliciano's shoulders.

"Feliciano! Are you okay! Feliciano!"

Feliciano slowly lifted his head up to face Lutz's. Lutz gasped in shock.

"Your eyes….don't tell me you…."

Feliciano quickly turned his head away, trying to hide his face so he won't see him crying in misery.

"Don't cry Feliciano…please…."

Feliciano looked up at him.

"How can't I? My life keeps getting worse and worse….my only other option is to cry"

"….You met Luciano….didn't you…."

"The man that looked like me….his name is Luciano?"

"Yeah."

Lutz looked down disappointed.

"Feliciano….I…."

Feliciano looked up at him.

"What is it?"

Lutz stared into his eyes but then let his head slouch back down.

"Never mind….it's nothing…."

"_Feliciano….can you hear me?"_

"_Luciano?!...how did you-_

"_You know my name already?...oh, did Lutz tell you?"_

"_Yeah but how are you-_

"_Since I gave you a partial part of my powers, I'm able to communicate with you through thoughts"_

"_I see….Luciano?"_

"_hm?"_

"_What am I supposed to do now?"_

"_That's up for you to decide, kid, your decisions lead to your future, so make sure you think wisely, alright?"_

"_yeah"_

"_I'll help you whenever I can"_

"_okay"_

"_And Feliciano"_

"_yeah?"_

"_Try to control yourself, your emotions towards others can increase you strength wavelength and we don't want that, you could turn into a mad killer"_

"…_..a-alright"_

_What happens if I go mad and uncontrollably kill everybody…how am I going to overcome it….how? What am I going to do?_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Revenge is never the answer; the burning in Feliciano's heart

"Hey? Are you listening?" asked Lutz.

"Oh! Uh, yeah…."

_After meeting Luciano, my life became more confusing than ever….I don't want to kill….not people….it's wrong…._

_No….everything's wrong…._

"Feliciano, I know this isn't what you want but you have no choice….it was forced onto you…."

Feliciano looked over as if he ignored him.

"I was gone for a long time, what took you so long to check on me? Unless you thought I'd be fine for half an hour in the bathroom…"

Lutz looked over at his with an irritated look.

"Well, some trouble happened…."

"What trouble?"

"A dark figure came from behind Antonio and dragged him into the shadows. I looked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found…."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"I'm afraid so…."

_Now what? What are these shadows anyways….can they kill people? If so….will Antonio be…."_

Feliciano shook his head.

"No….that can't be….he'll be fine….right?..."

Lutz looked over with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

Feliciano jumped.

"Uh nothing…."

"Anyways…when you gained those powers from Luciano….was there any type of side effects that he told you?"

Feliciano began feeling nervous, trembling in his own feet.

_I can't tell him…._

"N-no….nothing to worry about….really!"

_I just can't…._

"Alright….just because your both the same, doesn't mean you both can instantly control the same powers"

"O-okay then…"

_I lied….I couldn't tell him….I don't want him worrying about me anymore….he was unable to save Antonio because he was worried about me….why….you idiot…._

"Well, let's head back….we have to go find Antonio…"

_If he's still alive…._

_Nng, my head hurts….why?...I was fine just a minute ago…._

Feliciano immediately dropped to the ground.

Lutz quickly turned around in shock.

"Feliciano! ….What's wrong?"

Feliciano kept his head facing straight down to the floor.

"I-it's nothing….don't worry…."

"But your hur-

"Stop!...just stop worrying about me!"

"Feliciano…."

"You couldn't save Antonio because you kept worrying about me….I feel like this is all my fault….please….stop…."

Lutz looked down, feeling guilty about himself.

"Feliciano….It's not your fault….really….it isn't…"

Feliciano looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was his decision….he said he could handle it himself and that he'll come back for us"

Feliciano smiled in relief.

"He seems very confident…."

Lutz looked at Feliciano with a grin.

"Yeah…"

"Uh!"

Lutz looked down at Feliciano.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I sense someone close to us….I'm scared…"

Lutz looked around the building but didn't see anything.

"Are you su-

"Behind you!"

Lutz quickly turned around and saw a large, black figure about to grab him. Before he could hit it, it disappeared from Lutz and grabbed Feliciano's arm.

"Nng! Ow….stop it!"

Lutz got frustrated and angry. He headed toward the shadow but immediately stopped. Lutz looked behind the large figure and saw a body lying on the ground in blood.

It was Antonio.

Lutz almost gagged in disbelief and felt stupid to have ever left him behind. He now felt guilty for many things.

Feliciano looked over to where Lutz looked and almost gagged himself to. Before he could say another word, Feliciano got mad with rage and grabbed the figures arm, slamming it into the ground.

Lutz looked over in shock.

_His eyes are glowing again…._

Suddenly, Feliciano's hand began to burst like lightning and blasted it into the black figured chest.

The figure began yelling in pain until it was over.

The figure was demolished into black ash.

Feliciano glowing faded and fell. Before he could hit the ground, Lutz caught him around the waist.

Feliciano slowly opened his eyes.

"Your safe….thank god…."

"Don't worry about me right now, your severely wounded"

Feliciano began to cry.

"Antonio…..he's…"

Lutz held him tight.

"I know….I'm sorry I couldn't save him…."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around Lutz neck and cried on his shoulder until the sinking feeling of pain in his chest went away.

_The power….It's too much. I can't control it well. It's like someone else is inside my body and my soul disappears….Its overtaking my body as its own….but what is it?_

_Silent Room_

_The darkness is my friend_

_When your soul is in gloom_

_Your life reaches the end_

_Overcoming powers_

_That you cannot restrain_

_Blackness in showers_

_Of blood mixed in rain_

Walking at night with nowhere else to go, Lutz and Feliciano keep path of an alleyway with only the smallest flicker of light.

Feliciano looked down at the ground smiling.

"_Ti amo~_ Luddy…"

"What did you say?"

Feliciano quickly turned away in embarrassment.

"Uh….nothing, just talking to myself"

He giggled strangely as Lutz looked at him in confusion.

Feliciano ignored his curiosity, pretending that Lutz never heard a word.

"Ack!"

Lutz quickly looked over at Feliciano in shock.

"What's wrong? Did you see something?"

Feliciano nodded his head no and pointed at his hand.

Lutz looked down at his wrist.

There was a black splatter mark that was seeped into his skin.

Feliciano looked pale.

"W-what's happening to me?"

Lutz looked up at him with a faint grin.

"D-don't worry….it's nothing to worry about….I'm sure of it"

"Yeah…."

"Ufufu~ I know what it is~"

Feliciano and Lutz's face turned pale as they both turned around to look behind them.

"Acccckkkk~!"

Feliciano quickly hid behind Lutz's back without hesitation.

Lutz's blushed and looked back at him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"HIDING!"

The mysterious man walked behind Lutz back, facing towards Feliciano.

"Become one, yes?"

Feliciano grasped Lutz's shirt tightly, coming up his body closer, trying to get as far away from the man as possible.

The man grinned.

"Ah, who are you people? I quite interested in the little cute fellow~"

Lutz suddenly got a pulse of anger but quickly calmed himself down.

"My name is Lutz Beilschmidt and this id Feliciano"

Feliciano looked up at Lutz stangely.

"That last name….it can't be…"

The man looked over as Feliciano began to come out from behind Lutz.

"Ah, Feli-chan, would you like to become one with me?"

Feliciano zoned out and didn't pay attention.

The man put his arm on his shoulder.

Feliciano felt a chill run down his body.

"Ack!"

"Ufufu~ My name is Ivan braginski. You people are very interesting, may I join you~"

Lutz shrugged.

"I guess….we are looking for other people anyways"

Feliciano turned away, shaking.

Ivan looked over at Feliciano and smiled.

"Are you cold? Here, hugs make people warm"

Feliciano suddenly had chills running all over his body, feeling uncomfortable.

Feliciano began shaking, his face pale again.

Lutz sighed and began walking.

Feliciano looked death shocked.

"No! wait! Lutz, help me! I'm scared! I don't want to be hugged by him! Help!"

_Ufufu~_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Reuniting with an old friend

"Hey, Feli-chan, want to play a game?"

Feliciano looked at him as if he was a crazy man and stood back, shaking.

"N-no…."  
"Huh? Why not?"

Feliciano looked over at Lutz but he only shrugged.

"B-because—

"Because we don't have time for it. Now stop scaring Feliciano" said Lutz, butting in.

Feliciano looked relieved however, Ivan was confused.

"Eh? How am I scaring him? I never harmed him…."

_At least not yet…._

Ivan quickly jumped, hearing an unknown voice in his head.

"What do you mean?"

Lutz and Feliciano turned their heads over to Ivan, who was zoned out, seeming that he was talking to himself, but was not.

Feliciano, surprisingly, looked worried and Lutz observed that Ivan was acting just like Feliciano. Zoned out, speaking to himself.

Ivan began to be traumatized, Listening to the voices in his head that he didn't understand.

_You're going to betray everyone someday, just like how Feliciano will. You two may be innocent now, but later on, you'll be destroying the ones you love. _

Ivan was in disbelief, staring at himself, then Feliciano. He was afraid what might happen, but didn't let the voice make him believe in anything just yet.

"No….I don't understand…how?"

_It's simple really. You may not see it now, but Feliciano is a monster on the inside. However, if you really wish to begin a friendly relationship with him, the real you will change. I wouldn't really care if you did that because that's what I plan on happening, but If you mess this up, I may have to turn you into the darkness myself._

"Eh? Why? I did nothing…"

_I apologize, but I can't tell you our plans just yet._

"Our? There are others?"

_Yes. Your friend Lutz is part of us. His job is to take Feliciano, Luciano's reincarnation, to us. Feliciano holds special powers that we want to posses ourselves, however, Lutz is beginning to endure feelings for Feliciano, so I ask of you to help us. _

"Why should I help people like you?"

_Because I am you._

Ivan suddenly felt unconscious and fell to the ground.

Feliciano looked at him, shocked.

_Feliciano?_

Feliciano eyes opened wide.

_W-who are you?_

_Me? That's rather personal however, your friend isn't very good in making deals with others….especially the ones who are just like them._

_Why? Why did you—_

_Why? He did it himself. However, I'm more set on taking you in myself?_

_In? Where?_

_With me. I want you to be mine, Feliciano._

_No. I don't belong to anybody._

_Is that so?_

_Yes._

_Then I'll take you by force._

_Eh—_

A large flood of shadows emerged from the corridors of the two parted walls.

Feliciano fell down as the ground began to shake.

Lutz looked over at Feliciano in tragic shock.

"No…let go!"

Feliciano was being dragged by shadows into the black darkness.

He looked down, tears running down his cheeks.

"Lutz…help…"

Lutz ran over to grab Feliciano, but as soon as he grabbed him, every single one of them, including Ivan, was sucked into the submerged black darkness.

Again, disappearing into another unknown world.

"Nng…what…..happened"

Feliciano woke up, trying to concentrate his vision. When his vision became visible, he notice he was in a small spaced room with velvet red carpeting. He stood up shakily and tried opening the door, but it didn't budge. The door was locked.

"Lutz…..I-ivan…."

Feliciano was alone. Alone once again in a silent room.

"W-what should I do…..I can't jus—

He immediately stopped talking as he heard someone unlocking the door.

Feliciano backed away against the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees.

The door quickly opened. A man walked through the door.

"I-ivan…?"

The man closed the door and locked it once again.

Feliciano stared at him and noticed that it wasn't Ivan, it was somebody else.

"Well, what did I tell you? I forced you to come as I planned since you were too selfish to come here on your own"

Feliciano gasped as he recognized the man by his voice. It was Ivan….but his dark side.

"You are—

"Yes. I'm Sergei, Ivan's dark side. So you do recognize me, how sweet"

Feliciano turned his head away as if he didn't care.

"Where are my friends?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because they're my friends!"  
A smirk went across Sergei's face.

"But are they really your friends?"

Feliciano stared at him in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?"

Sergei laughed at him.

"You know your 'friend' Lutz? He's one of us and I sent him to find you so he can bring me to you"

Feliciano's face looked depressed as he stared down to the ground.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you all to myself. I want your body, your soul, everything"

"Y-you want my body?"

"Yes, the power that you endure from Luciano is one of the most deathly powers anyone could recieve"

_So that's why Lutz always acted as such….I really am a monster…_

_I'm sorry to interrupt, but Feliciano-kun will be coming with me_

A masked man visibly appeared in the room. The mask was only white with no vibrant colors or design.

Sergei immediately backed away as the man pointed a sword near his neck.

"Stay away from Feliciano-kun, he belongs with me"

The masked man quickly grabbed Feliciano.

Sergei smirked.

Suddenly, half of a shadow covered Sergei's face, only showing his smirk and a red eye shining a faint glow.

The masked man dropped his sword.

"Feliciano-kun, we have to run!"

"But—

Kiku was running out of time and grabbed Feliciano wrist, and ran out of the room.

As they ran out, Sergei didn't move. The shadows faded away from his body as he began to change back to normal.

"Where did he come from? He took Feliciano…"

A smirk drew across his face once again, deviously.

_Well this is no good._

The masked man, still having a grasp on Feliciano's arm, ran into a small enclosed wall area. They both rested their backs against a wall, waiting to catch a breath.

"How did you find me? Who are you?"

The masked man moved his head up, his face staring across Feliciano's.  
"You really don't remember, Feliciano-kun?"

Feliciano shook his head no and the man kindly removed his mask.

Feliciano gasped.

"K-kiku? Is that really you?"

Kiku smiled warmly at him.

"Of course it's me"

Feliciano, without hesitation, ran up and hugged Kiku tightly with both of his arms and began crying on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I finally found you….I was so scared.."

Kiku patted his back.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Please don't cry anymore"

Feliciano was too overjoyed; he couldn't stop crying.

The tears never stopped coming out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The question to how one forgets a certain person

Have you ever wished for a certain dream to come true?

You must have, everyone should have something in mind for the future, however, Feliciano made a wish that ruined the world of how it used to be.

Feliciano was sitting in his room, looking out at all the people singing, dancing and talking. He smiled staring down at the beautiful city that he lived in, never to be in crime or guilt. He wondered why the people are so happy and energetic every day. There was never a devastating moment in their lives, it was always an outgoing and wonderful place.

He thought of what would happen if something bad were to happen. Will it be the same? Or will it make people feel uncomfortable to ever come out of their own shadows ever again?

It was night and Feliciano was ready to go to sleep, but before all that, he looked out the window one last time to see the beautiful colors of the bright lights that covered the dark shadows of the city streets, making the world seem so full of beauty.

When he looked up, trying to close the window, he paused. A shooting star was coming near, but was it really a shooting star? He backed away as he saw a crimson red light shoot its way towards him. Before he even knew it, he was struck in the head. He lied on the ground, not moving at all.

Feliciano woke up and noticed something different about the world.

It was strangely quiet and his clothes were covered in red, red in blood.

It was an average morning, the sun shining and the birds chirping as they call to each other. Feliciano felt pain on his forehead. He reached out to touch it and immediately stopped at he felt liquid upon his head. He slowly dropped his hand and gasped. Blood was covered all over his head that dripped down onto his clothes.

The problem was that he couldn't remember how it happened.

Feliciano wrapped his head with a white bandage cloth and changed into a different pair of clothes.

He began thinking that something was wrong but shook his head.

He thought he was just thinking too much and was not being his normal self. He brushed away all the 'nonsense' and continued his day as any average day for him.

It was night once again and Feliciano decided to take a walk outside to see the city up close. As he thought about the city, a flashback popped into his mind and he paused before he could reach the doorknob.

"W-what was that?"

He was suddenly confused but yet again, brushed it off. Though he tries to forget, he still worries about himself. Hesitantly, he grabbed the doorknob and walked downstairs as he slowly opens the main entrance door to the apartment building, his eyes closed the whole time.

_If you read the prologue, you should know what happens next. This was just a part of how it all started and more will be explained throughout the story. Now let's continue the where we last left off._

Feliciano looked down at the floor, wiping his tears with a worried look.

Kiku looked over at him with the same look.

_I wonder what wrong with Feliciano? He was so exhilarated but now…._

He kept wondering to himself.

_Maybe I should ask….._

"Umm…Feliciano?"

Feliciano jumped a bit and looked up at kiku.

"Is something wrong?"

"Eh? No! I was just wondering if you were okay because you look quite upset"

Feliciano lowered his eyes.

"It's just….so much has happened to me and….I don't know where my friends are"

Kiku stood up and walked over to Feliciano, kneeling down as he held his hands.

"Crying won't solve anything. We'll find them, I'm sure of it"

Feliciano looked up at kiku and smiled.

"I hope so…"

"Who are your friends anyways? You never mentioned anything about them yet"

"Oh….well…"

Kiku looked at him curiously.

"Hm?"

"The first person I met was Lutz. The odd thing about him is that he looks A LOT like Luddy and shares the last name as him"

"A man that looks like Ludwig and shares the same last name? How strange…"

"And the next person is a really….scary man. But he's nice…"

Kiku stared into Feliciano's eyes. He noticed that the look on his face seemed similar.

"May I ask what his name is?"

"Oh…um…Ivan….Braginski? I think?"

Kiku panicked in shock.

"Wait….you don't remember him? I understand your fear because you've always been scared of him but…did you honestly forget him?"

"W-what do you mean? That was the first time I ever met him.."  
"Oh no.."

Kiku sat down next to him.

"You may not understand…..but…you know Ivan more than what you think"

Feliciano looked at Kiku with a confused look.

"…..But….how?"

"I'm not sure why you forget but….I think that you can only remember the people who are close to you"

Feliciano's eyes widened to his words.

"I-I think I remember something that might have caused my….memory loss"

Kiku leaned closer to Feliciano.

"Really? Can you truly remember?"

"Yeah…. I remember looking out the window, staring at the city, then, as I looked up to close the window….a red…glowing star….came towards me and struck my.."

"Ha~"

Feliciano stood up, his fists held tight.

"I remember now. I was struck in the head by a red star and before I blackened out, someone told me that I will be destined to destroy the ones…I….love.."

Kiku looked down at the floor.

"Feliciano…."

Feliciano noticed his faint voice and looked down at him.

"You're…the same as me…"

Feliciano backed away and grasped his head tightly.

"H-how?...You…"

Kiku slowly got up from his seating position.

"I understand who Lutz is now…."

Feliciano looked up at Kiku's face.

"Feliciano….You've made a mistake…the same mistake that I did.."

"Eh?!"

"You made a deal to the darkness, the shadows of the abyss"

"The…abyss?"

Kiku slowly sat back down.

"The abyss is where our darker selves dwell in. They're known as 2p's"

"2p's?'

"It stands for 2 player. These '2p's' are the opposites of our true selves who truly…want to eliminate us"

Feliciano face turned pale. Kiku slowly stood back up on his feet and grabbed onto Feliciano's shoulder.

"The abyss that we are now trapped in is like a survival game. No matter what, If you see someone odd that looks like someone you know, you need to stand back. They could kill you in an instant"

Before Feliciano could look down, Kiku quickly grabbed Feliciano's arm, embracing him tightly. Feliciano face was shocked to see Kiku act so sudden like this.

"Um…Kiku?"

"Please…Feliciano. You need to stay alive as long as possible because…you're the only one I have right now….and I need you"

For once in Feliciano's life, Kiku began crying over his shoulder. Without hesitation, Feliciano wrapped his arms around Kiku.

"It's alright because….I can't die…"


End file.
